


Kisses Like Home

by UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Day 2, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Piercings, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: OW Kink Week, Day 2: Body WorshipA first time doesn't need to have fireworks; a gentle smile and an understanding may be all you need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the description sucks I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything. I promise the fic's better.
> 
> Also I wasn't really feeling either of the kinks for this day, and I had this idea already, so I figured no one would mind too much if I just slipped in some body worship. Enjoy!

“Storm’s been ragin’ pretty hard tonight.”

Hanzo looked up from the metal piece he’d been cleaning, turning around the gaze out the window. Rain came down on the glass in heavy sheets, filling the air with its pattering.

“I have not seen weather like this in quite some time.”

McCree chuckled to himself as a thought occurred. “Neither’ve I, but I’ve been in the desert for a fair while, so I don’t think my perspective carries too much weight here.”

The archer snorted, a rarity that made the other smile widely. “Well would’ya look at that! You do gotta funny bone in ya.”

“Oh hush you,” Hanzo retorted, not bite to his words as he gently swat at him. He was smiling, even McCree could see that in the dim light.

They quickly feel back into the comfortable silence that had permeated the room before. It was nice. Both taking their time in cleaning and polishing the various parts of McCree’s gun while sitting on the man’s bed. When the man had first asked Hanzo to help him out with the task, he could tell the man was hesitant. McCree trusted him, knew the way he handled weaponry with the upmost respect and care.

Honestly though, he didn’t need help with cleaning Peacekeeper. It was a task he’d done on his own for ages now. Having Hanzo help him out technically made the process slower, at first. McCree just wanted any excuse to spend more time with the man.

When Genji brought him in nearly a year back, McCree didn’t know what to think of him. First he was just some archer, though a fairly attractive one with his calm demeanor and silvery piercings and hard brown eyes. Then he was a stranger, when Genji informed him that this was Hanzo, his brother, the man who’d nearly killed him. I didn’t matter that Genji had found peace in it. McCree couldn’t find himself to trust the man. Not yet.

But time passed, and even the deepest of wounds can sometimes heal if given the right circumstances.

McCree began to learn more about Hanzo, discover his enjoyment of strawberry short cake and his distaste for any cloth that could be itchy. Little things, but ones that made the man seem more real to him. Even after a time, Jesse considered Hanzo a friend.

He thought that’d be it. Find a way to forgive the man for what he did to his best friend and maybe let himself be friends with him. That was as far as he could even imagine in a best-case scenario. 

McCree could have never anticipated it when he felt his heart tug when Hanzo passed him in the hall. The man was handsome, he never denied that, but he was shocked when he found his thoughts lingering to him during his _private time_. Sharing kitchen duty became less of a chore, and more of an excellent excuse to “accidentally bump into Hanzo while trying to get a pan” or “brush his hand while passing him ingredients”. 

Sometimes he thought he was going crazy, but McCree could swear he caught the man looking away from him one more than one occasion just as he caught his eye, and the expression he saw for those brief moments were… yearning. Maybe he wanted it too hard. Saw things that weren’t there just to tease himself with the idea of a chance. But he’d be damned if he didn’t try to take that chance. 

So he asked Hanzo if he’d like to help him clean his gun, and here they were now, sitting awfully close to one another on McCree’s bed considering how large the mattress was. Both seated side-by-side at the edge, shoulders gently brushing one another's while their thighs pressed against each other’s. 

Hanzo felt warm beside him, only thin layers of sweats and a sweater concealing his body heat. The man made McCree feel over dressed, still donning his usual button down and jeans, and his belt. He had to have his belt buckle that wasn’t even a question, but seeing Hanzo like this, dressed down and cozy, made the cowboy rethink his attire. Hell, the archer always had his hair up, and even now he was letting it loose and curl around his neck. Everything about the man was tantalizing.

McCree’d let his thoughts wander for a while, but was pulled back when he felt something beside his flesh hand. Glancing down, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Hanzo’s hand, resting palm up next to his own on his thigh. It was so close, so teasing. 

It felt like a silent invitation, one that scared him at the possibility of it not being so. Everything McCree thought he’d seen from Hanzo, the looks, their closeness, just everything, could all be one big illusion made up in his mind. 

Hanzo was a great friend, someone who he’d gone to in moments when he didn’t know if he could trust someone else. They were mercenaries, they lived similar lives, knew similar pains, and could confided in one another with things that the rest of the team might not understand. He didn’t want to lose that, but McCree couldn’t ignore what his heart was telling him. He’d never felt like this before; he needed to take this chance.

He was still so shy as he crept his hand over Hanzo’s. Waiting for a reaction, an acceptance, a rejection, just anything to tell him if the man was okay with this. He’d nearly laced his fingers into the other’s when Hanzo finally reaction, stretching his hand to let McCree’s slip more easily into his grip and hold his hand into his.

Neither moved, the silence between them no longer was calm, but thick with anticipation. McCree hadn’t even looked up from their hands, afraid to meet a face that told him to stop, that didn’t want him. When he did gather up the courage to, he found Hanzo’s looking away. The cowboy couldn’t see his face. He needed to.

"Han..." Hanzo didn't move, but Jesse could feel his hand tense in his grasp. "Darlin', please look at me."

At his gentle plea, Hanzo let out a heavy sigh, turning his head in a sign of defeat. It hurt when McCree saw tears in the man's eyes, barely there but unquestionably present. He looked so vulnerable and scared, things that made McCree stuff his own nerves back down inside. He loved this man, he couldn't deny that, and he couldn't stand seeing him like this.

"Baby, no, please don' cry" McCree cooed as he reached his free hand up to Hanzo's face, thumbing brushing the loose tears away from his cheeks that his slipped from his eye. He meant to pull it away, give Hanzo space, but when he felt the man’s cheek rest into the curve of his palm, McCree couldn't. Even with water in his eyes and the telltale reddened flesh of one on the verge of tears, Hanzo took his breath away.

Hanzo squeezed McCree's hand, more tears threatening to fall at any moment as he spoke softly, "I... do not know... what you are feeling, Jesse... but what I am feeling in this moment is something I do not truly understand. It frightens me, but seeing you, being here with you, I feel it. It makes me want to never let you go.”

McCree wanted to kiss him so bad. The archer’s head fit so nicely into his hand, undercut fuzzy feeling soft against his skin. He could feel Hanzo's breath against his lips, smelling less like sake these days then when he'd first met the man. "I can't tell you what you feel, Han, but... I know I  _feel_  somethin'. I don't know if I can call it love jus' yet... but I think it might be..."

Hanzo bit his lip as another tear fall, a choked smile pulling on his lip as he locked his gaze with McCree's. The nerves bundled up in him so tightly that the cowboy couldn't keep his own emotions together. Tears of his own welt up in his eyes, and as badly as he tried to blink them away, McCree felt them spill over too, even as he smiled.

"Goddamnit, now you got me cryin'." Hanzo chuckled as he slipped his hand from McCree's hold, gathering the sleeve's end into his grasp and wiping away the fresh tears.

"It would appear we are both feeling quite strongly."

"I guess so darlin'."

Hanzo let a warm smile form as he pressed his forehead against McCree, resting it there as they breathed quietly, the world still and distant around them. In this moment, there was just them, and that was all they needed.

_"I think I may love you as well..."_

Neither was sure who made the move, but in a heartbeat, their lips found each other’s. McCree thought about this moment for ages (more often then he cared to admit). Glanced at those lips when the pressed together in a firm line, as they flowed tantalizingly when the man spoke. He wanted this so bad, and now it was here.

When his eyes slipped close and he let himself fall deeper into the exchange, it occurred to McCree how he felt. There were no fireworks, no sparks and tingles against his lips or on his skin. This was nothing like the first kisses he heard so often about in stories. 

Instead there was warmth, gentle and inviting like a low-burning flame. There was calm, like coming back to his quarters after a busy day and finally having the peace and quiet to lie down and relax. There was grounding, like the stability he felt the first time he came back from a mission, back in the days of Blackwatch, and found himself thinking of the base as "home".

Kissing Hanzo felt like home, and the weight of that realization brought a new trinkle of tears to stream down his check. The other pulled back as the new tears fell, his face open and questioning. McCree shook his head and pulled him back, needing him so badly he couldn’t stand it.

Discarding the bits of his gun to his bedside table to be dealt with later, McCree coaxed Hanzo onto his lap with gentle guidance, angling his own head up so that he could continue kissing him. The sensation was so soothing, yet wildly addictive, a contradiction he didn’t mind occur. This was especially true when Hanzo slipped him a hint of tongue, and the cowboy was _explicitly_ reminded that he had a little piercing there. McCree barely even noticed when his companion pressed him down against the mattress, only actually registering it as his back hit the plush surface. 

It wasn’t much of a distraction; his attention got pulled back to more _p_ _revalent details_  quite easily. Hanzo was quite good at making him feel particularly wonderful. Despite the calm and languid nature of his kisses, a heat swells within McCree's belly, pleasant but yearning. It was especially fueled when he felt a distinct stiffness press into his thigh.

McCree growled as he felt Hanzo's erection rub against him, making him grind up into the man's hips. The pleasure that shot up his spine from the movement startled the cowboy, making him keen quietly. His head slipped over on the mattress, revealing an open and untouched neck that Hanzo took great initiative to lack onto and decorate with kisses and nibbles.

McCree couldn't believe his ears when he began to hear sweet whispers in his ear. As the man bit and marked his skin, Hanzo's voice rambled nothing but praise, telling the cowboy exactly how lovely he looked like this. So good, so soft, so warm, so handsome, so open just for him. The praise left him feeling intoxicated, yet desperate for more, even more so than the sensation of the piercing ball drag across his skin.

"H-han..." McCree could barely focus enough to try and get the other's attention. Abandoning the lord's work he was accomplishing on his neck, Hanzo gazed down, eyes lust glazed and needy.

 _"Yes?"_  McCree briefly considered how possible it was to nearly nut at the sound of a voice, and after hearing the thick rumbly purr that slipped from Hanzo's lips, he concluded that it was most certainly possible and now he was unquestionably completely hard.

"Darlin'... I need you... I need yah real bad..." As shy as the man was earlier, Hanzo seemed infinitely more confident as he loomed over McCree, smiling coyly as the man begged under him.

"Oh? I am sorry, but I need you to be more direct with what you want, _darlin’.”_

McCree was dancing on the edge, both from Hanzo's sexy-as-hell mouth lavishing him in praise and kisses and the man's hands ghosting his sensitive thighs and hips. He couldn't help it. Was a man weak to pleasure. "I need you... inside... I need yah to fuck me... p-please… _darlin’ I’m beggin’ ya, please, I need you like a dyin’ fool.”_

Hanzo hummed, apparently satisfied by McCree's statement, and slide off the man's lap. At first, McCree moved to protest, but as fingers ghost the bulge in his pants, the words faded into a weak groan.

"May I remove these clothes of yours?" McCree couldn't remember nodding so vigorously in his life. 

With the confirmation, Hanzo gripped his large belt and started loosing it, undoing all the other zippers and buttons that kept him from having access to McCree's warm skin. When he was stripped bare, Hanzo's eyes poured over him hungrily, eating up the broad expanse of rich, scarred skin and soft, chubby flesh. His hands touched briefly, tracing the delicate lines of faded stretch marks as his swallowed thickly.

McCree considered himself attractive, but the way Hanzo was transfixed by him made him realize he underestimated just how much he could have an effect on someone.

 _"I am going to ravish you,"_ Hanzo promised in a low whisper that shook McCree to his core.

Words failed him as Hanzo stripped his own clothes and finally returned to him. A brief request for supplies was given, and in a moment, McCree reached over into his bedside table to fetch a bottle of lube and a couple condoms. Hanzo took them into his hands and studied them intently.

"I do not believe we'll need more than one of these this evening."

"Oh, shot sorry, they're different kinds. I didn't know what your size is so I snagged a handful of ’em, and yah know some people got latex allergies-."

"You planned for this?"

McCree feel silent. That wasn't what he meant by that; he always kept an array of sizes and types with him, just in case of occasions like this. However, he couldn't deny that he had imagined this scenario out in his head before. On many occasions, _if he were to be honest._

"Um... not exactly..."

Hanzo placed a kiss to the man's forehead, smiling warmly at him. "I am impressed you thought this far ahead."

He shrugged. "Well, always like to be prep-ahhh!!"

While distracted, Hanzo had apparently lubed up one of his finger, as evident by the strikingly cold and slick length McCree could feel entering him and began to slowly work inside him. McCree had given himself anal stimulation before, and it had never been this intense. Hanzo also had noticeably thick fingers, which served in helping stretch him out.

Trying to distract him from the twinges of discomfort he was likely feeling, Hanzo began to trail his lips all over McCree's torso. He suckled the flesh greedily, lapping and mouthing any space of skin he could find. The cowboy wished he could hear what the man was mumbling to himself, but his own moans drowned out the sweet words. He could live without know though, especially when Hanzo latched onto one of his nipples and began to play with the fat meaty nip, trapping it between his teeth and his piercing in a painful pleasuring way.

McCree groaned as he inserted a second finger, scissoring his ass slowly. It was so pleasuring, yet felt so teasing. McCree needed more. He needed something large and thick and pulsing deep inside him and make his head spin.

"H-Hanzo..." Jesse reached for the man's face, hand caressing his face as he tried to get his attention. "I need you... please..."

The man abandoned the nip and looked at him, coppery eyes heavily lidded as he searched McCree's face. His fingers continued to work inside him, slow, stretching him out carefully. "Are you sure you are ready?"

McCree chuckled, trying to keep his voice somewhat even as it threatened to break from all the stimulation. "Honestly darlin', I'm jus-ah... makin' a g-guess... this's my first rodeo."

Hanzo's hand stilled within McCree as his face opened in surprise. Suddenly McCree felt extremely self-conscious about his confession, looking away when nerves from his youth about the thought of being inexperienced flooded back. They became muddled, however, when he saw a small smile form on the other's face out of the corner of him eye.

"Darlin'?"

The chuckle the rumbled from the man sounded like a dream, a rare anomaly that made McCree feel gifted. "My apologizes, I had not expected this. I had made the assumption that I would be the only one new to this."

"Oh my... no foolin'?" Hanzo nodded, and the warmth in his chest seemed to increase as his heart fluttered. "Well, it is an honor to be sharin' this experience with yah."

"Likewise, Jesse."

"Mmm... I love it when you say my name like that darlin'." Hanzo shoved McCree's face away, though he couldn't miss the smile on the man's face and the quiet giggle that bubbled from him.

"Oh hush, you're insufferable."

McCree smiled, reaching his hands up to hold Hanzo's sides. The firm muscles felt so nice beneath his fingers. "So, you wanna pop my cherry?

He knew it'd make the man roll his eyes, but the crude joke was totally worth it.

"Sometimes I wonder why I have become so fond of you," Hanzo muttered to himself as he removed his fingers and picked up one of the condoms, examining the size and determining it appropriate as he tore the package open. 

With a fluid stroke, he placed the rubber on his dick and rolled the latex down the length. The red material appeared to fit securely, as Hanzo hummed his approval and re-adjusted his position between McCree's parted legs.

"It's cause you've been thirstin' for this bode of mine." Hanzo grinned as wrapped his hands around McCree's thighs, picking them up as he used them to line himself up with the man's loosened entrance.

"Well, you certainly do have an alluring form. I cannot deny that." McCree was about to remark on this comment, about the understatement of it considering how hungry Hanzo looked as his eyes took him in. Words failed him, though, as the head of the man's dick pressed against his ass. He felt tense, not sure how it'd feel but trying to relax himself to help make it easier.

"Are you ready?" Jesse nodded, biting his lip in anticipation. Hanzo nodded back, muttering to himself in inaudible whispers as he slowly began to press in.

McCree couldn't help the low moan that fell from his lips as Hanzo's head slipped inside. It felt _big_ , and with how it inched in, it was going to feel much _bigger_. The length pulled at his insides, filling him up deliciously and making him shiver. By the time Hanzo bottomed out, McCree was tempted to squeeze his own dick to keep himself from coming. He willed himself to stay together, focusing on keeping his breathing even.

"Gimme... a minute... darlin'..."

"I may n-need one as well..."

Hanzo stroked McCree's thigh absent mindedly, his face distracted as he was likely in a similar state as him. His lips found his skin again, lavishing it like it was his anchor onto the world. He knew just how to make him feel like the most delectable thing.

"We ain't gonna last long, are we?"

Hanzo huffed a breathy laugh as he nodded, letting his cheek rest on the plush surface of McCree's chest. "I do not believe so, no."

Jesse hummed at the agreement. "Maybe next time we'll last longer."

"Already thinking about next time?"

"I mean, if you'd like a next time."

Hanzo looked down at McCree. The blush on his cheeks was beyond words. His hair fell around him this a waterfall, framing his face so only McCree see it. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this man here with him, as a friend, as a lover, as something he hoped would grow into something special after this evening and for a long time after.

"I would be honored."

Jesse keened when Hanzo moved his hips, pulling his dick in even thrusts within the man. He felt so sensitive, and as Hanzo dropped his head into the crook of McCree's neck and moaned into the skin, it pushed him further over the end.

Like he anticipated, it wasn't long before McCree couldn't keep himself together any longer, cuming hard and painting his soft stomach in ribbons of white. He felt Hanzo begin to slow his thrusts as McCree came down from his climax, but based on how hard he still felt in his ass, he knew Hanzo hadn't finished yet.

"D-darlin', don't stop... p-please... I'm good, jus’ fuck me... use me... anythin'..."

McCree didn't imagine it was possible to cum again after just climaxing, but the sound of the whine that slipped from the man made him believe it might be possible. The even thrusts picked up again, and as they worked, their movement became increasingly less controlled and all the more intense. 

It wasn't particularly amazing, but the overstimulation of it and the fact that it was _Hanzo, this handsome and quiet and collect man,_  losing his cool and fucking him like he was a toy designed for his own pleasure made it feel almost akin to a religious experience.

"You are so good," Hanzo praised in a husky whisper, words drifting into McCree's ear whenever he wasn't latched onto the sensitive junction of his neck. "I can not handle how alluring you are. So handsome and supple. You have no idea how long I have been wanting to claim you like so..."

He didn't last long like this, quickly freezing deeply plunged inside McCree's ass and trembling as he finished. He held the man close, rubbing circles into his lower back and whispering sweet nothings as he coaxed him through the orgasm. When Hanzo finally relaxed, McCree kept him close, relishing in the heavy weight of him pressing down on him as he drifted into a post-coital calm.

"That was... wow..."

"Mhm..." Hanzo hummed as he snuggled his face further into the junction of McCree's neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin he'd worshipped earlier. "Thank you..."

"It was my pleasure."


End file.
